Fairies Sorrow
by kurokurosan
Summary: Sakura, a fairy princess. Syaoran, a regular teenager, serious, bold, cold, and a gang leader of the famous wolves. Entire Summary Inside....
1. Prologue

Hey everyone! ^^ I've changed my name Sweetcherry to Tsukomi! I hope you all recognize me! ^^ Now. this story seems a little bit different. I kind of got the fairy idea from Joey Li! ^^ Arigato! It's not the same but different in a way. I'm not talking about Dream fairies so I'm not stealing anyone's idea. Okay.. if you are going to sue me I don't have any money on me. **looks into piggy bank and airs it out** O.O;; I don't have money. **checks pockets** O.O;; I have lint, paper clips, and rubber bands. I don't want to bore you so let's get on with the story!! **guns shots** O.O;; OKAY OKAY!! I DON'T OWN CCS CHARACTERS! HAPPY YOU BAKA ANIME POLICE DUDES!!!!  
  
Summary: Sakura, a fairy princess. Syaoran, a regular teenager, serious, bold, cold, and a gang leader of the famous wolves. What happens when Sakura and Syaoran meet one night? What will Fujitaka do if he finds out Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling went down to the human world? Read on to find out!! R+R!!  
  
"Talking"  
  
|-Thinking-|  
  
~*Time gap or change of scene*~  
  
((ME TALKING!))  
  
"Sakura? Ogenki desu ka?" A violet-eyed girl smiled at her friend as she entered her large bedroom. A brunette turned around from the balcony and faced her cheery friend Tomoyo. "Ogenki desu." She replied smiling running up to hug her friend. "Where's Meiling-chan?" She looked behind her childhood friend and cousin. "I'm right here, Sakura-chan." Meiling smiled as she entered the room. "Sakura, since it's your 14th birthday why don't me go out into the human world for a day, hmm?" Meiling's ruby eyes glinted with mischief. "Why not go out at night? It's much better to go out without getting caught." Tomoyo suggested. Sakura thought about for a while. "But how are we gonna get rid of our wings?" Sakura asks. Meiling fell down anime style while Tomoyo just sweatdropped. "Eh heh heh heh," Meiling rubbed her head and stood back up with a sweatdrop. "With magic of course." Tomoyo nodded in agreement and the two waited for Sakura's reply.  
  
Sakura sat down on her queen size bed and pondered. |-If I got and have the time of my life. Father will be mad if he finds out and punish me. If I don't go I don't get in trouble and don't get punished. But I really want to go to the human world and see how they look like. In the palace there's always prince's that always come and chase me around. Ew.. come to think of it. It's better if I leave for a day.-| Sakura was so deep in thought that Meiling had to shake Sakura out of her daze while Tomoyo video taped the entire scene of Sakura in her daze. "Hoe?" Sakura stuttered from her daze. "Gomen ne, I guess I was too deep in thought to remember I was still here." Tomoyo and Meiling sweatdropped at their friend. "So, what do you think?" Tomoyo and Meiling said in unison. "Let's go!" Sakura shouted cheerfully. Meiling cheered with Sakura while Tomoyo taped and smiled at her two best friends cheerfulness.  
  
~*10 o'clock at night*~  
  
"Shhh, be quiet minna-san." Meiling whispered as they flew from the balcony of Sakura's bedroom in human clothing that Tomoyo made just a few hours ago. Not knowing that someone was watching the trio from a dark corner of the room. ((O_o;; She can really sew fast can't she? Also, the palace is in the air about 50,000 feet above ground.)) The three trio flew down into a park with trees and a penguin slide. They quickly removed their wings from their back with magic and walked onto the sidewalk. They watched happily at the humans they passed and say a few couples on the benches, kissing. "Why don't we go somewhere "Fun" Meiling-chan?" Sakura said as she, didn't see were she was going, bumped into a amber eyed boy around the same age as her or a bit older. She was about to fall when a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. "Gomen ne! Gomen nasai!" she said rapidly. "No problem." The boy replied. She looked up and saw a wolf tattoo on his arm. It had it's teeth bared and with bloody red eyes. Tomoyo, who squealed, taped the entire scene of the 'accident' and Meiling coughed to get Sakura to wake up.  
  
Sakura awed at his amber brown eyes and chocolate brown hair. He let go of her wrist and nods. Sakura smiled happily as he signaled his gang behind him and walked to a very busy nightclub just about a block away. Meiling coughed a few more times while Tomoyo taped a few more minutes. Meiling couldn't control it anymore she shouted. "Sakura-chan!!" Sakura startled and jumped around facing Meiling and Tomoyo. "Hoe?" She said confused. Meiling slapped her forehead and groaned. "Um, there's a busy place over there so why don't we go over there?" Sakura said as she pointed to the nightclub. Meiling and Tomoyo nodded and walked with Sakura to the nightclub. Sakura smiled as she entered the nightclub. She looks around as the others approached her. "This looks like fun you guys." Sakura chirped as she moved her way to the dance floor. Tomoyo and Meiling smiled and followed. They, two, danced with each other with Sakura. They all began with funky moves and styles. Syaoran looks away from his gang and spots Sakura with her crazy and graceful style. He watched her movements moving with one with the beat. The only thing that caught his eye was her eyes. ((Well duh!!))  
  
Sakura was having way too much fun to look around. Syaoran looks back at his gang with his cold and eerie, emotionless face. The one thing that made Syaoran the top dog was his glare and coldness. He barked orders and demanded many things. Many women swoon over his charms and handsomeness. After a week or so he would just leave them behind and walk off with other women that were next in line. Syaoran being good with his charms, walked over to her. Two of his best friends followed. Syaoran smirked and moved his hands over her waist and began dancing seductively. Sakura looks up at him and blushed noticing his hands were on her waist. Tomoyo and Meiling didn't mind with the other two that they were dancing with. They were having too much fun to notice anything. After the song ended they snapped out of the fun they were having and slipped away from the guys.  
  
"Who are they?" Sakura asked curiously. Meiling shrugged as Tomoyo came up with an answer. "I think they are just dancers or maybe customers that wants to have fun." Sakura looks at Tomoyo and shakes her head. Tomoyo and Meiling giggled and walked out of the club with Sakura looking as dense as she is. Syaoran notices Sakura slipped away and watches her from his table silently with his gang. The entire club was owned by him and only him. Many girls walked over to him and asked him out but he rejected them all. "Syaoran, what's wrong with you dude?" A handsome guy with black hair said. Syaoran looks up at him. "Nothing's wrong, Toshi." His other friend, with blue hair and intelligent eyes, smirked. "Sure Syaoran, some girl got you struck by her charms, looks, and intelligent?" His smirk grew bigger by the moment. "Someday Eriol, I'm knocking that smirk off your face." Syaoran threatened. Eriol just shrugged. "Come on, let's go home. I had enough of this place." Syaoran got up from his seat and signaled his gang. They walked to their motorcycles and Integras parked just a few blocks away. One car was red and had a black fireball on the side and another car that's black with a red fireball on its side. Both front windows had their sign and name at the top to show their gang pride.  
  
Syaoran got into his black Integra and sped off. The rest followed after him. They got to a large mansion and parked the motorcycles and car inside the garage. They walked to separate rooms and slept.  
  
Sakura, Meiling, and Tomoyo flew up to the fairy land and went separate ways as they got to Sakura's balcony. They giggled as they talked about the night, unaware that 6 people were watching them. As they closed the balcony door the lights turned on. "Sakura!" Fujitaka shouted. "How dare you disobey my orders about going to the human realm!" Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling hung their head down low. "I'm sorry, Father." Sakura said silently on the verge of tears. Touya stood there, feeling a little bit sorry for his sister. He shouldn't have rat out to his father about it but he had too. "Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, I'm sorry but we all agreed to punish you all for your disobeying."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What's their punishment? A cliffy but you can all guess what it is.. ^^ hehe  
  
PLEASE R+R!!! T_T  
  
RIGHT THERE!!  
  
V 


	2. sorry

I'm sorry to inform all of you that my work on CCS and Inu-yasha is postponed for now while I continue to work on them since my computer crashed and deleted all of the memory from my disk and hard drive. I am really sorry and I hope to inform you that you'll all get at least three chapters of each story up. I'm really sorry.  
  
I have to tell you also that I may slack off of my work and I'll try my hardest to finish all of my stories quickly. I will tell you the good news is that I'll have all three chapters on each story updated by the end of Thursday.  
  
I thank you all for your support and reviews to encourage me to continue on with my work. I'll have all of my stories be a shrine to all my reviewers. Thank you.  
  
.:Tsukomi:. 


End file.
